At present, as more and more users gradually have increasing demands and dependence on mobile terminals with portability, mobile terminal products on a market have been greatly promoted and popularized. However, in the related art, a universal serial bus (USB) interface used on the mobile terminals is typically a USB2.0 interface (mini USB or micro USB).
However, using the USB2.0 interface on portable mobile terminal products has the following drawbacks:
drawback 1: the USB2.0 interface provides lower power (typically 2.5 W). When a portable mobile terminal requires higher power, an interface will be unable to provide the portable mobile terminal with sufficient power supply input capacity, thus easily causing a phenomenon that a system abnormally powers off and shuts down or restarts due to undervoltage or undercurrent.
drawback 2: the USB2.0 interface provides a lower transmission rate (theoretical value being 480 Mbps). When the portable mobile terminal requires a higher transmission rate, which is beyond the above rate, the interface will be unable to bear.
drawback 3: the USB2.0 interface only has five lines, that is, two power supply lines, two data lines and one identification (ID) line, which can only realize a standard USB2.0 protocol. When expanding functions on a bus besides USB is considered, USB2.0 will be unable to realize it.
It can be seen that in the related art, the USB2.0 interface used on terminal products can not satisfy requirements of high power and high transmission rate, and expandability is poor.